Makoto Hatake
Makoto Hatake (はたけマコト, Hatake Makoto) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure’s Hatake Clan. One of the last remaining members of the Hatake Clan, she is famed more for her relation to her twin brother, Kakashi Hatake, and her father, Sakumo Hatake, than for any of her own achievements. Background Early Life Having lost her mother early in her infancy, Makoto spent her childhood in the company of her fraternal twin brother, Kakashi, and her father, Sakumo. Third Shinobi War Personality Tenaciously determined to befriend everyone she meets, Makoto is often nevertheless left floundering in social situations due to her difficulties relating to others. She tends towards introspection, and often gets caught up inside her own thoughts; thus, she often has a hard time viewing situations from another’s point of view. Additionally, she tends towards a quiet sort of reserve, and so comes off as standoffish to most of her peers. Although she is comparatively far more mature, she is no more socially adept, and so there tends to be an awkward distance between her and her peers. Appearance Makoto inherited the infamous Hatake hair, much to her father’s chagrin, and she generally wears it long. Her heavy-lidded, slate grey eyes mirror those of her father and brother; indeed, the resemblance between them is strong enough that they are all frequently mistaken for one another. The bridge of her nose is long and narrow, but the tip is small and round. Her jaw is narrow, but her cheeks are slightly round. Her lips are relatively thin. Like Kakashi, Makoto tends to wear a mask most of the time; however, this is more out of a desire to maintain the resemblance between them than a desire to religiously obscure her face, and so her face is less of a mystery than his. Abilities Despite having inherited her family's Lightning Release, Makoto has great difficulty performing ninjutsu due to a conflict between her physical and spiritual chakra, and so she has mastered very few ninjutsu. Her primary specialty is medical ninjutsu, as she is adept at using Yin and Yang release techniques. As she grows older and more experienced, she is better able to use her primary elemental affinity, and is thus able to incorporate lightning nature into her medical techniques. Chakra and Physical Prowess Makoto has average-sized chakra reserves, although she frequently augments them with fūinjutsu storage seals of her own design. Her speed and taijutsu are both on par with Kakashi's as a result of their joint training. Ninjutsu After years of struggling to overcome her conflicted chakra system, she manages to master a handful of Lightning Release techniques, including her brother's Chidori. However, she has great difficulties with techniques which are not her primary affinity, and so has attained mastery of none. Medical Ninjutsu As a result of her difficulties mixing spiritual and physical natured chakra, she is adept at implementing the two separately, and possesses extremely fine chakra control. She is able to perform even the most delicate of surgeries, and has begun experimenting with introducing lightning into her medical techniques. Fūinjutsu and Space-Time Ninjutsu Having signed her family's Summoning contract at a young age, Makoto is able to summona pack of four ninken who have been with her since they were puppies. Makoto has also been studying fūinjutsu since she could read, and has created many of her own sealing techniques in addition to adapting Minato Namikaze's Hiraishin to suit her own needs. Intelligence Makoto tends towards a non-confrontational fighting style, and typically falls into a support position rather than taking the lead. However, she is constantly adapting to changes in her situation in order to best provide support for her team, frequently augmenting their attacks with sealing techniques and fending off attempts to target her with her powerful taijutsu. She operates best as second-in-command, a sounding board for her team leader to bounce ideas off of and a check to keep her team from taking too many unnecessary risks. Although her social intelligence is sorely lacking, she possesses high emotional intelligence, and so also supports her team by nurturing and protecting their emotional development. Stats Trivia *Sakumo wanted to name her "Mugiko", meaning "wheat flour" (麦粉), but Noa insisted she had always wanted a daughter named "Makoto". As a compromise, she let Sakumo keep the Hatake naming tradition with "Kakashi". *Although she loves her family's ninken, Makoto is afraid of most other dogs. *Ironically, Makoto feared doctors as a child. Quotes Category:DRAFT Category:Female Category:Hatake Category:Medical-Nin Category:Konohagakure